


Mortals

by coldphoenix



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 14:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11337282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldphoenix/pseuds/coldphoenix
Summary: Beerus and Vados meet under moonlight, something that they haven't done for five hundred years.





	Mortals

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh why did I write this…? I know why, it’s because I thought of it and I had to XD Don’t get me wrong I’m not saying Beerus/Vados isn’t a perfectly valid ship, I just don’t ship Beerus with anyone because thinking of him in that way is kind of gross to me lol, but this one is nice and romantic so I think it’s sweet :) It’s definitely my first and only Beerus short though, so enjoy it! I hope it does its ship justice. Comments would be appreciated as always, thank you ^_^

Beerus gazed up at the moon as he awaited her arrival. Earth’s moon wasn’t the best he’d seen in all his life, but it was adequate. Earth’s food made up for its lack of beauty, anyway. Actually Beerus was bored of it, but he looked at it all the same… this was what he used to do. On a planet that had long since been destroyed – by him, actually – Beerus would wait for her, and stare up at the most beautiful moon he had seen in all his life. Under it they would meet in secret. Far away from everybody they knew. Far away from anybody that knew what they were, and how they absolutely did not have the right to fall in love.

He heard the sound of footsteps behind him. Here she was. She’d come to meet him, in the middle of the night, in the middle of nowhere. Just like he’d asked. He wasn’t sure she would… but then again, he hadn’t asked her in over five hundred years. She could probably assume he wasn’t about to start anything now.  
“Vados.” He greeted her. He turned to face her, and gazed upon the softness of her face. She always did look good under moonlight.  
“I can’t stay long.” Vados spoke, approaching him. “Champa could wake up at any minute.”  
“He can’t sleep either?” Beerus snorted.  
“You didn’t invite me here just because you can’t sleep?” Vados looked at him. “… What is it, Beerus?” 

She watched him for a moment; all he did was stare back. He didn’t move. He didn’t speak. He just stared into her eyes, in… that way. It was a long time ago, but Vados still remembered it. Vaguely. They used to meet under the moonlight, when Champa was in his slumber, when Whis was looking away… and Beerus would stare at her with something wrong in his eyes; something he hid in every other moment… every non-moonlight moment, as Vados used to call it. … But that was a long time ago. It was another chapter of their lives, one that had passed. Why the hell was he doing that now…? “Beerus.” She spoke sternly. “If it’s nothing urgent I’ll leave.” 

Again, he didn’t answer. He didn’t care to. Tch. Let her leave, what difference did it make? She’d left once before and he could absolutely guarantee it would **not** hurt as bad this time around. He wasn’t the kind of man that didn’t learn; he wasn’t someone who didn’t become stronger with every punch they took. So, let her leave… part of him hadn’t even expected her to show up at all. “Beerus.” Vados frowned. She was acting angry, and in a way she was… but the strength of her anger was only to mask her fear. Only to numb the pain in her heart; pain that she hadn’t felt in centuries. Pain that she _had_ got over, although she’d once thought she would not. She was a different person now; she was stronger now. She wasn’t about to forget that just because she had the urge to cry. 

He extended his hand towards her, and her lips parted slightly as his hand made contact with her skin. He rested his palm on her face, and watched as she tried her best not to close her eyes. Instead she stared into his, and she swallowed. “Beerus…” Vados spoke softly.  
“… You always were beautiful.” Beerus whispered. 

Then that was it. They both failed. Him before her. He’d given in before she’d even arrived. His inviting her was proof of his failure. He was scared. He was scared of his universe being erased; he was scared of dying… He could have lived for the rest of eternity without her; he could have moved on and forgotten she existed – he could have even watched her be erased herself and he would have been brave and coldly looked away, uncaring and unloving… but he couldn’t die without letting her know she was still the love of his life. For some reason… that mattered. He wrapped his arms around her as Vados collapsed into them, gasping and scrunching her eyes shut as old feelings flooded to the surface of her soul. It was so long ago… it was stupid that she still felt this way. She never felt this way! She could look at him and talk to him and spend all day with him and she would feel nothing. _Nothing_ , except boredom and a concern for Champa’s welfare as he entered into another battle with Beerus. She never thought about him. She thought about Whis and how he was doing, she thought about her father and Zen-Oh, but she never spared a moment for Beerus. Her heart was numb to him; she had forgotten how much they were once in love… but now she remembered. Now that he had that wrong in his eyes, and the wrong part of his heart was calling out to the wrong part of hers… she couldn’t stop herself remembering it all.  
“Beerus…” She whimpered against him, her warm body trembling in his arms. “Why…?”  
“If we get erased…” Beerus breathed against her skin, his face nestling into the sweet scent of her neck. “I never got over you.”  
“Why would you tell me that…?” Vados pulled away, and looked at him. “We can’t.”  
“I know.” Beerus said, feeling angry for a moment. Tch. Of course he knew! Last time was a close enough call – he wasn’t an idiot! They had been lovers, once. They would meet in secret, a long time ago. They’d been happy, a long time ago… but then Daishinkan had found out, and that had been the end of it. The only reason he hadn’t told Zen-Oh was because he actually had a soft spot for his daughter, enough to give her **one** chance to end it… Of course she and Beerus had taken that chance. It was better than getting erased. They’d known it was wrong all along. Gods couldn’t fall in love. Angels couldn’t fall in love. Relationships were forbidden. Feelings like theirs were forbidden. It was just… a stupid fling. One that had ended much later than it should have. One that deserved to be nothing more than a memory. Still, though… “I just…” Beerus glared at Vados, suddenly angry at her for thinking he could possibly be stupid enough to risk starting this again. Angry at her father for making them end it. Angry at himself, or whoever the fuckwit was that decided it would be a good idea to make Gods even capable of feeling this way. What a fucking stupid idea! “I just wanted to tell you.” Beerus snarled. “If we get erased, I always…” He sighed. “I – dammit Vados, why were we even a thing? Why is it even possible to – want this?”  
“We’re supposed to give in to temptation.” Vados replied, smirking slightly. She giggled. “But I couldn’t.” 

Beerus paused. She’d said those words before, the last time he’d asked her that out of anger. … Heh.  
“You said…” Beerus mumbled. He placed his palm back on her cheek, and gazed into her eyes once more. He wanted to kiss her. This didn’t feel like enough. If he got erased, this wouldn’t’ be enough… … but what if he didn’t? Then he’d be in trouble. He wasn’t stupid enough to make the same mistake twice. It wouldn’t just be a kiss. It would be a whole can of worms that would be far too difficult to close. If he kissed her… he was a dead man. “… I love you.” He said. “Remember it.”  
“Okay.” Vados nodded. She placed her hand on his, and tried not to cry. “… I love you too.” She moved towards him, and wrapped her arms around him once more. He closed his eyes and held her, his cheek resting against her head. Just for a moment, they could stay like this. Nobody would know, nobody would see… so long as they didn’t let it go beyond this moment now. Just for this moment, and this moment only… he could stand with her under the moonlight, and pretend they were mortals.


End file.
